


Flying High

by p0pcandy



Series: Random Rhack One-Shots [2]
Category: Borderlands
Genre: Business Trip, M/M, Normal AU, Rhys as Jack's PA, Rhys is really nervous baby, anyway, have you seen some of their planes?, hinted sexual themes, im bad at tagging, lmao sorry, not really promoting Delta airlines but they were a big inspiration with the whole plane thing, they don't actually bang tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7417225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p0pcandy/pseuds/p0pcandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nervous flyer and seat mate AU:<br/>“Listen pumpkin I know you're afraid of heights but this is a brand new shirt and you throwing your soda on me when the plane hit minor turbulence isn't helping”<br/>A thing I wrote from a prompt because I thought it was a cute topic... thing... prompt..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying High

**Author's Note:**

> Should mention if you can't handle talk about throwing up/puke then then begging is really not for you.  
> Jack is also a huge asshole... but with a soft side, kinda...  
> ~Enjoy~

Rhys didn't know how Jack totally convinced him to go on the flight to Chicago maybe it had something to do with the fact Jack said he could bring Vaughn, but now Vaughn was in the economy class section of the plane and Rhys was cruising in first class with Jack.

“Someone's looking green.” Jack gave a laugh as he gulped down some chilled champagne.

“Don't-  _hurk-_ oh god...” Rhys covered his mouth as he saw Jack look to him.

“Hey if you're gonna blow do us all a favor and do it in a bag.” Jesus, how did he even get himself in this position?

It was a nice day, not too warm not too cold, and Rhys would be enjoying it if he wasn't about to board a plane headed to Chicago for a meeting he was sure he wasn't even required to join.

“I need my trusty PA with me Rhysie, come on it's not like I'm asking for much here.” and really, Jack wasn't, it’s just Rhys didn't like heights all that much. He didn't tell Jack this for well obvious reasons as he didn't want to be laughed at by his boss again. Well, boss and whatever Jack wanted to call their out of work relationship. “When we land I know the best place to get the  _best_ pizza!” Jack clapped his hands together with a smile as the bags started to be taken away to be put on the plane.

“I thought this was a  _business_ trip.” Rhys tried his best not to sound as agitated as he felt and oh god did he feel more rage than the about 12 burning suns right now. It was mostly at himself for agreeing to do this, to go on a business trip with jack knowing fully well that probably meant that he'd just be dragging Rhys place to place and the most meetings he'd go to is probably one. Jack let a relaxed chuckle slip his lips.

“It is pumpkin, we just gotta unwind first. I know how doing all that paperwork for me tires you out.” Jack patted Rhys' shoulder and he wanted to just punch the guy. Just once. In his stupid perfect face. Damn that face for making him come with. Rhys took in a breath from his teeth letting out a sort of hiss.

Then before he knew it he was going to board a plane, with Jack in first class and hopefully he'd be with Vaughn, kicking back and hopefully be calmed down when he'd get scared and  _not_ have to be sat next to the window so he would look down and remember every horror movie that involved planes. Before they could board of course they had to check to make sure they were clean. Vaughn went through the metal detector ok, the man sitting there had given Vaughn to go ahead to pass through. Then there was Rhys. Of course, he had to take off his metal arm because it's  _metal_ and he was going through a  _metal_ detector. There was some beeping and Rhys had to be pulled aside so they could scan him with that stupid tiny metal detector. It started to beep when they reached his lower half and Rhys looked nervous. They patted him down and pulled out a ring that was golden and just had the name _Jack_ written all over it. He glared back at Jack who just held up his hands with a smirk. Of course, he had to put something in Rhys pocket to make them stop him. Of  _freaking_ course.

Next Jack went through, there was beeping and like Rhys, he was pulled aside. They patted him down and he winked at Rhys before mouthing “They're getting a bit handsy,” Rhys looked away trying his best not to focus on him. Then thoughts of having to get on that plane and then thoughts of final destination started to pop up and he decided it would be better to just look at Jack. The man that was scanning Jack paused at his belly button and Rhys looked up in horror.

_No way._

Sure enough, Jack raised his shirt to reveal a belly button piercing and holy crap how did Rhys  _never_ notice that? With all the times he's seen Jack naked and he has never seen  _that_. Jack himself whistled and let out a seemingly awkward laugh. “Well that's surprising,” he muttered and shifted his gaze to Rhys almost worried. So Jack had no idea where it came from too.  _That was_   _reassuring_. “Drunk me is still leaving surprises.” Jack had looked to the TSA agent and raised his eyebrows, “I don't have to take that  _off_  do I?” the TSA agent looked unamused as he shifted himself back up and let Jack's shirt fall back down.

Now they were here, boarding the plane with new information on each other's life. Like Jack had a belly piercing that Rhys was going to try and not say anything about. He wanted to know why the hell Jack had to put a  _ring_ in his back pocket but it was probably just to get Rhys to get pulled to the side to be checked. By the looks of it, Jack wasn't planning on being pulled aside himself.

“I'm glad I'll be able to sit by you,” Rhys said to Vaughn with a small smile, “it's really going to help.”

“Hey same here bro,” Vaughn said back as he nudged his friend. “I'm surprised you didn't pick Jack. Not that I’m complaining but...”

“If I sat with Jack I'd probably just get made fun of the whole way. No way am I letting that happen.” Rhys took a deep breath. At least one thing would go right, sitting with Vaughn meant he had less of a chance of fainting because of how high up they were. Then again, the universe just hated him. Just had to have Jack walk up behind them and pat Rhys’ shoulder.

“Hey babycakes, I got some good news!” Jack said, pretty damn loudly in Rhys’ ear. “Guess who's moving to first class?!”

“Oh no...” Rhys said looking to Jack utterly horrified at the two tickets in his hand.

“Yeah, yeah no need to thank me, kiddo. Can't have my PA in the economy class.” Jack stretched for a second, “I mean, what if I needed you or something? You'd be too far away. I can't have that.”  _stupid universe_.

“Jack I don't think that-”

“Don't be silly! Sit with me it'll be fun, we can do all kinds of things like... I don’t know watch a movie?” Rhys looked to Vaughn for help but he held his tongue. Probably worried Jack would fire him.

“Jack I mean this is nice and all but-”

“Your friend can come too.”

“Really?” Rhys lit up, smiling at Jack.

“Psssft  _yeah_. As long as he can pay for his own ticket” and then the smile faded.

“I'm sorry Rhys I don't have that kind of money.” Vaughn looked to Rhys sadly.

That's how he got here.

That is how he got next to the window  _and_ Jack.

“Do you need a bag or something, Rhysie?” Jack put a hand on top of the one currently clutching to his seat. Rhys swallowed hard.

“No, no I'm....  _fine_.”

“Yeeaah, the face is telling me differently pumpkin.”

“Just shut up will ya?” Rhys hissed and covered his face with his robotic hand, the cold metal sending goosebumps down his other arm. He groaned and moved his face to the side.

“Excuse me, is he... alright?” a flight attendant said to Jack. Rhys saw Jack look at him from the corner of his eye.

“He's fine.”

“I feel like I'm dying,” Rhys murmured and moved his hand back over his mouth. Jack stayed quiet for a moment before turning back to the flight attendant.

“Actually, I think he could use some ginger ale.” the flight attendant nodded.

“I feel sick,” Rhys said through the hand covering his mouth. Jack looked to him then back to the flight attendant worry on his face.

“A few more bags too, please.” the flight attendant nodded quickly and started to walk off, that's when Jack's attention was back on Rhys, “You never told me you were this afraid of heights.”

“Never thought it would be important to  _tell_ you.”

“Not...Not  _important_?” Jack sounded offended as he brought up his hand that was holding Rhys’ own, and also bringing up his hand too. “When is something like this no important to tell me?! I mean even a forewarning Rhys!”

“What the hell did you want me to say?! Last time some guy told you they had a fear of spiders and you left spiders on his desk- no not just spiders,  _tarantulas_ , What did you want me to do?!”

“To be fair I didn't like that guy at all. If you would have just told me I could have just... went... myself.” Rhys looked at Jack and slowly removed the hand on his face.

“You like me?”

“What kind of stupid question is that? Of course, I like you kid!” Jack put down his hand that was still holding Rhys’ own with a sigh. “You are one dense kid you know that?”

“Oh... I just... I was confused if you liked me or not.”

“Jesus, how long have we've been dating Rhys? What like... a year almost?” Jack rolled his eyes and squeezed Rhys’ hand.

Dating?

So Jack was willing to admit they've been  _dating_? Rhys felt blush come to his face and a familiar hotness pool in his stomach. It didn't help the queasiness, though. Rhys was about to say something but he figured he wouldn't risk it now that the nausea felt worse.

“Ginger ale and uh... a few extra barf bags.” the flight attendant gave Jack both before she walked away again.

“You think you can drink anything?” Jack whispered and held out the soda. Rhys shook his head and tried to steady his breaths. “Bag?” Rhys shot a glare at Jack but again, shook his head. Maybe this wasn't so bad. He  _would_ rather be with Vaughn but as they say, you get what you get right? Plus he was in first class! With Jack no less, which is pretty much a dream. Kind of... He could do without the plane and constantly being asked if he needed a bag.

“I'm going to hold onto these just squeeze my hand if you need it ok?” Rhys nodded and leaned his head against the plane's wall and looked out the window. He started to feel weightless as he looked at the clouds. Jack noticed and spoke up again, “It's beautiful up here don't you think?”

“I would still have loved to be on the ground but yeah.” Rhys looked to Jack, “Actually I wouldn't mind that soda. Ginger ale was it?”

“Yeah, here babe,” Jack gave Rhys the soda and just as he popped open the can the plane wobbled and Rhys pretty much dropped the can but Jack caught it with a hiss. The soda had gotten all over his shirt and Jack was wiping his shirt with napkins and had in his rush handed Rhys the bags which Rhys was gripping with all his strength.

“Listen, I know you're afraid of heights and all that, but, was that  _really_ necessary? I mean this was a brand new shirt...” Jack looked to Rhys who was breathing fast and Rhys was pretty sure he was going to pass out. Jack probably thought the same thing since he put the soda down in the cup holder in front of him and pulled Rhys closer. “Hey pumpkin it's just some minor turbulence everything is fine,” Rhys was clinging to Jack's now wet shirt and his breathing was still rapid. “Hey, Rhysie?” Rhys looked up at Jack with wide eyes. “I'm here Rhysie nothing is going to happen to you, ok?” Rhys slightly nodded and Jack rubbed his hand on Rhys’ back. “alright baby, now calm down,” Jack's voice was sweet unlike his usual snarky tone and he smiled at Rhys. Rhys smiled a little back and leaned on Jack's shoulder. He hadn't realized he fell asleep until Jack kissed his forehead and slightly shook him he sat up and looked at Jack who was smirking at him.

“Morning princess, feeling better?” Rhys blinked out most of the sleep from his eyes and sat straight. He actually was feeling better, a lot better. He gave Jack a nod and was met with a devilish grin.

“That's just what I wanted to hear pumpkin.” Jack put a hand on Rhys’ thigh and squeezed it as he checked for flight attendants going back, although the aisle was mostly empty and most people in first class were asleep or relaxing with music. Jack then leaned over and kissed Rhys, which he returned but then pulled away with a raised eyebrow.

“What do you want Jack?” he asked softly, and Jack's hand traveled more up Rhys’ thigh.

“Come with me and I'll tell you,” Jack suggested with another kiss.

“Alright fine, but I think I already have an idea,” Rhys let out a sigh as Jack got up and let Rhys get up after him and started to drag him through the aisle to the back of the plane. “Why are we going back here?”

“it's a surprise!” Jack said as he walked a bit faster and through the economy class, which was where Vaughn was, and he was sitting with his head against the airplane, Rhys would have got his attention at least if it wasn't for jack dragging him into a small  _cramped_ bathroom.

"Ok just-" Jack started moving his hand past Rhys in the crowded bathroom.

 

"Jack, this is way-" Rhys grunted moving his back against the door, "too crowded." he finished pushing himself up a little as Jack took a deep breath.

 

"Rhysie, baby, listen...” Jack started when there was a knock on the door. "Jesus, one second." Jack had moved past Rhys again in an awkward shuffle. "Kind of busy in here jerk ass!" Jack yelled at the door, muttered apologies could be heard as the person on the other end seemed to move away. "Ok, Rhys listen I-"

 

"I'm not doing this in an airplane bathroom, Jack, I'm just not," Rhys muttered crossing his arms, Jack moved closer with a sigh as he tried to smile.

 

"Rhysie, come on babe it's something to cross off the bucket list." Rhys had stared at Jack for what seemed like a minute until he sighed.

 

"What if we don't... you know in time. We'll have to get back to our seats at some point."

 

"Rhhhhyyyssss," Jack whined moving a hand down his face. "Jesus, look just like... We could- it'll be quick I promise."

 

"Did you at least lock the door?" Rhys asked trying to look over Jack's shoulder.

 

"Not sure but if they open it they'll be in for one hell of a surprise." Jack laughed and Rhys slapped him on the arm slightly.

 

"Jack, make sure the door is locked or else I'm not doing this." There was a long sigh from Jack as he moved his back to show a clear view of the door and moved a hand to point at it to emphasize his point that it was locked. Rhys looked from the door to Jack, continuing to pout. After another minute, Rhys sighed, "Alright fine."

 

"That's my boy!" Jack said happily as he moved back to Rhys and moved in sealing his lips on Rhys' in a hungry manner. Just then there was another knock on the door.

 

"Oh my god-" Jack started after he pulled away. "Hey bitch face I'm taking a dump can you wait?!"

 

"Jack-" Rhys said as Jack looked back to him and shrugged.

 

"Oh come on cupcake they'll leave us alone if I say something like that."

 

"It's just... not- not... Jack just that totally brings me out of the mood."

 

"Tough shit sweet cheeks." Jack murmured and pressed another kiss to Rhys, and surprisingly Rhys returned it. Jack pulled away for a second as he ran a hand up Rhys' shirt, "if it really bothers you next one to knock I'll tell 'em I'm fucking you."

 

"Please don't," Rhys mumbled bringing Jack into another kiss. Jack let out a chuckle and moved his other hand underneath Rhys' thigh as he picked him up effortlessly. As Jack was pushing him up Rhys wrapped his legs around Jack's waist. Moving his head to the side Rhys let Jack trail kisses down his jawline and to his neck.

 

"Imagine their faces when you start screaming," Jack whispered against Rhys' skin.

 

"Oh my god Jack don't you don't even have lube on you right? R...Right?" Rhys pulled back and looked Jack in the eye. "What if this is illegal? Is this illegal?"

 

"It is," Jack said with a laugh and captured Rhys' lips in a kiss. Rhys pulled back offended.

 

"Jack I'm not going to do this if-" Rhys was cut off by another kiss. Jack was the one to pull back, his laughter slightly bubbling in his throat.

 

"Come on Rhysie live a little."

 

"Live...LIVE A LITTLE?!" Rhys yelled and dropped himself from Jack's waist, earning a retort from Jack himself. "I'm not- I repeat NOT- going to jail just so you can get off!" Rhys yelled. There was another knock on the door. "Jack-" Rhys started with wide eyes already knowing what Jack was going to say. Jack grinned widely with a dark chuckle. "Jack... Jack no. Don't you dare-"

 

"Sorry! Excuse us we're just FUCKING in here!" Jack yelled at the door with a hearty laugh.

 

"JACK!" Rhys yelled as he shuffled to the door with a glare at Jack. "That's it I'm not even talking to you until we land."

 

"Aw, babe c'mon," Jack said shifting himself so Rhys could get through. Rhys opened the door angrily and saw Vaughn standing on the other side.

 

"So...you two were fucking..." Vaughn said, raising an eyebrow at Rhys. There was a laugh from Jack as Rhys pushed Vaughn aside angrily. When Vaughn looked to Jack for answers he was just greeted with a shrug. Rhys really  _didn’t_ talk to him until they landed, even with Jack pestering him. It was pretty hard to do but Rhys had done this before, and of course it made Jack mad but this time he didn’t seem as mad. He was probably a little peeved at Rhys for ignoring him but whatever. It's what he deserved.

“Well, we landed!” Jack exclaimed with a slight growl at the end.

“Hello passengers, we have landed in Chicago, hope you enjoyed your flight and thank you for choosing Delta airlines,” Rhys ignored the rest of the pilot's announcement as he stood and looked to Jack.

“We need to get off the plane,” Rhys said deadpanned and Jack glared up at him.

“Oh so now you talk to me,” he growled and got up taking his overhead carry on along with Rhys’ and kept grumbling the whole time they were getting off the plane. As Rhys waited for Vaughn he was constantly bothered by Jack who was asking him question after question, and soon Rhys stopped answering them. Which probably wasn’t a good idea, but it was the length Rhys was willing to go to just getting back at Jack. Seriously? Who fucks in an airplane? He was going to make Jack pay for trying to make him do something like that. He was so not ready to be a criminal like Jack  _probably_ is and he was nowhere near ready to go to jail for helping Jack get off. If he could go to jail that is... Whatever it didn’t matter.

“Rhys!” Vaughn said waving over to his friend, which caught his attention and annoyed Jack further.

“Vaughn, buddy, how was the flight?” Rhys asked with a small smile.

“I should be asking you that question, speaking of questions...” Vaughn had looked to Jack and it took all the will that Rhys had to not look back at Jack with him, “You two uh-”

“No. No, definitely not.” Rhys crossed his arms and had to look at the ground to make sure his gaze didn’t go anywhere near Jack, “You know I would never do something like that bro.” Rhys whispered to his friend which his friend responded with a laugh.

“Not so sure on that one, Rhys.” This had made Rhys look up in embarrassment and disgust.

“I would never do something like that on a- a plane- or anywhere else where-”

“Can you two stop discussing what happened on the plane so we can go get our  _bags_ ,” Jack grumbled and started to walk off.

“What’s his problem?” Vaughn asked Rhys, which the taller man just shrugged.

“He’s pissed I haven’t talked to him for the rest of the plane ride.”

“You’re ignoring him?” Vaughn asked, actually sounding surprised, “How the hell do you ignore him? That must be so difficult.” A sigh left Rhys when he shook his head and started to follow where Jack had run off.

“It becomes easier the more you’re with him.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well ,':) hope you enjoyed.  
> You can contact me @jaych1r1.tumblr.com I promise I don't bite


End file.
